The Maid
by SpiderFox525
Summary: What happens when Korra gets Asami fired? *I think I failed at SMUT, but please don't get mad. :( One-Shot!*


When this first started, my day had began just as any other day before it had. I had just stepped into the living room of the Avatar Memorial Mansion, preparing quietly for another day at my housekeeping job. I had been working for Korra for only a few months but I had quickly become a hard worker, catching her attention and inevitably becoming close friends. We shared the deepest of secrets and did everything together, even when she began dating my ex-boyfriend Mako.

Anyway, I had just finished tying my apron around my waist to begin dusting the living room when Tenzin, Korra's keeper, walked in with his hands behind his back and a scowl present on his features.

"Asami, can you explain this? Why did I find it in your room?" He questioned angrily, bringing his hands out from behind his back.

In his hands lay a double ended "sex toy", one I had never seen before in my life. It was purple and looked as if it had been recently used, but I wasn't planning on telling Tenzin that.

"N-no sir! I've never seen that thing before in my life!" I stuttered, blushing furiously even though I knew there was no need for me to.

He was silent for a moment and then scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't believe you. Pack your stuff from your room and be out of this house by the time I get back. I give you two hours." He turned quickly, red and yellow airbending robes fluttering behind him as he strode away.

I sighed and ran a hand through my dark hair, feeling tears of frustration pool in my emerald eyes. Who would put that in any of my drawers?

Yanking off the apron and tossing it on the couch, I began stomping angrily towards the stairs only to be stopped by Avatar Korra herself.

"'Sami...please don't go." She pleaded, taking one of my hands in hers as I tried to walk past. "Please stay."

I glared at her and yanked my hand out of hers, walking past and climbing the stairs without saying another word. I closed the door behind me as I pulled my suitcase out from underneath my bed and laid it on top, folding my clothes and laying them inside. I emptied my drawers and zipped my suitcase, sitting down beside it and sighing heavily.

After a minute or two I heard a soft knock on my door, followed by Korra slipping through. "Asami...please stay. Please don't go..." Her eyes wouldn't meet mine as she took a seat beside me on my bed, taking my hand and twining it with hers.

"I have to, I've been fired." I growled angrily, standing and turning to face her.

She kept her face turned down towards her lap. "It's not your fault. I'm sure we can talk to Tenzin and get it straightened out."

Taking her chin in my hand, I turned her head up to face me. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked, biting my bottom lip when she didn't answer right away. "And don't hesitate now, I just lost my job."

"Well..." She began, a slight blush painting its way across her beautifully tan cheeks. "T-that toy was m-mine...I didn't think Tenzin would go through your drawers like that!"

I pushed her down onto her back on my bed, straddling her waist and hovering my face over hers. "You little slut, I knew that toy was yours." I growled, gripping the sheets tightly in my hands. "I've walked past your room sometimes at night. I can always hear you moaning and groaning like an animal in heat. You naughty little bitch."

She blushed harder and whimpered. "I-I...I think about you sometimes..."

Leaning down, I forcefully clashed my lips against her own, moaning at the taste and touch that I have wanted, no..._needed _ever since I first began this job.

After a moment's hesitation Korra reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and closer as if I would stand and walk away.

"I-I need you 'Sami..." She whispered when we pulled away for air.

Growling again, I stood up. "Take your clothes off and lay down on your stomach. I'll be right back."

I strode confidently into the bathroom, closing the door behind myself to hide the surprise from Korra. Opening the cupboard underneath the sink, I pulled out my eight inch strap on and tugged it up my hips, sure that Korra would be surprised that her innocent friend would own something like this. I made my way back into the bedroom and found Korra laying on her stomach, one hand underneath her and teasing her soaked clit like her life depended on it.

Without saying a word I took her hand and gained her attention, feeling a smirk tug at my lips as she flipped over and saw her surprise, eyes widening. "Is that for me?"

I nodded. "It sure is. Now come here and show me how much you want it. Suck it."

She got to her knees and turned to me, laying back down and looking up at me with her innocent blue eyes that held a gleam of mischief in them as she took the head of the pale pink toy in her mouth, sucking harder and harder as she took it deeper and deeper.

"Oh my good little slut." I moaned at the sight, wrapping one of my hands in her hair and forcing her down on it.

She pulled away and I could see her run her tongue on the underside, making eye contact with me as she groaned. "Uh huh. C-can I..." Blushing, she looked away.

"No no. Look at me when you're talking bitch." I hissed, forcing her to look at me.

"C-can I have it i-in my pussy?" She whimpered, pushing herself back onto her hands and knees.

Smirking, I nodded. "Get over here and we'll take care of your problem, hmm?"

After a moment she turned to face the wall, backing up enough to where I could see her soaked and glistening opening. I rubbed the toy over her entrance, feeling myself grow wetter at the strangled moan that filled the room. Without waiting for approval I sunk into her, groaning at the tight fit as I pulled back and drove in again. Korra moaned and gripped the sheets tightly in her hands as she ground her hips back into me so I could get deeper. We were like that for minutes; I was thrusting as hard and fast as I could, and Korra was moaning her pretty little head off.

"I'm cumming! You're gonna make me cum!" She shivered and let out this long, breathy moan as she clamped down on me hard, leaving me in place as she released.

I fell to the bed beside her once she let go, taking deep breaths and pulling her into my arms. "I feel better now. How about you?"

She smiled softly but I could see her eyes blurring over with tears. "Please don't leave me here..."

I failed to reply and we sat there in a comfortable silence that was inevitably interrupted by "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO KORRA?!"

Tenzin was standing in the doorway, pissed.


End file.
